


The Life of the World to Come

by Rhyolight



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, friendliness, the Trinity - Freeform, unsolicited theology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/pseuds/Rhyolight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, the prompt was 'coffee or tea', of which I did not have enough, so I wrote two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life of the World to Come

“Tea is like the Word of God,” Mycroft announced as Lestrade handed him a very fine bone-china mug on Christmas morning.

“Do tell,” said Lestrade dryly.

“In the beginning, as one first wakes, one is void and without form. There may be signs of life, like the Spirit moving on the waters—“

“Or, in my case, stumbling to the loo—“

“And in the fullness of time, the Logos lends structure to chaos, words to the inchoate, as tea awakens one's intellectual faculties—“

“Or, as may be, one’s boyfriend brings it in—“

“Because the essence of the Triune God is Love.”


End file.
